Worst Birthday Ever!
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome is so excited for her birthday but something awful happens to her.


Inuyasha And Kagome Stories: Worst Birthday Ever!

It's the day before Kagome's 16th birthday, and she's so excited for it. But it turns out terrible, and Inuyasha must find what and who caused it to be this way.

It's a beautiful morning in the modern era. Kagome wakes ups 15 minutes before her alarm went off. "I just can't wait till tomorrow." She said to herself. The door slams open, and Inuyasha enters, "what is it that you're excited about, Kagome?" He asks. "Tomorrow is my 16th birthday, and it's going to be great this year." She replies. "Why do you think that it'll be the greatest?" He asks again. "Because when someone turns 16, they get to their driver's license. But not me, I just wanna be the one in charge of the house." She said as she brushes her hair. "Ahh. I get it." He said hugging her. "Have you ever had birthday celebration?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha let her go to look away. "I never even though about having one at all throughout my life, 'cause I was all alone at that time." He answered sadly. Kagome feels his pain, embraces him from behind. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know." Inuyasha turns around to embrace her. "No need to be sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly to her, kissing her forehead. "Come on let's get you ready for school." He said letting her get her school uniform on. "Okay, I'm ready." She said. "Un-uh, not until you brush your teeth." He said opening the door. Kagome nodded with smile, and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Kagome comes out the bathroom, and heads to the front door. "I'm ready, now Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha comes up and kiss her on the lips to make sure she did what she was told. "Good. Now we can leave." He said with a smirk on his face.

They get outside. Inuyasha bends down to let Kagome get onto his back. "Let's go!" Kagome yelled happily. Inuyasha smirked and leaped gracefully, without being noticed by the other people in town. They were a few feet from her school. Inuyasha and Kagome hid in a tree outside the school walls. "We must get to the roof, without being caught." Kagome whispered into his ears. "Don't worry Kagome, I can make it within a blink of an eye." He said confidentially. So he leaped onto the roof of the school and landed safely. "Thanks Inuyasha. I'll see you after school." She said hugging him good-bye. "I'll you then." Inuyasha gives her a kiss and leaped away heading back to her home.

Kagome heads to her homeroom, meeting with her friends. "Hey there you guys." She said waving to them. "Hey Kagome, are you excited for tomorrow?" Yuka asks her. "Yeah. I sure am." She answers. "I can't believe you're gonna be 16." Ayumi said smiling. "What are you going to do for your birthday?" Eri asks. "Well, not much to be honest." Kagome said, "I just want to be with my boyfriend for it. That's all." Kagome said to them. "Everyone take your seats." The teacher said as he enters the classroom.

After lunch, Kagome heads to her next class, while waiting for the current class to end, a little taller girl comes up to her. "Hey, I've heard your birthday's tomorrow." Kagome takes a look at her carefully. 'I don't know about this person, but I have a bad feeling about this.' She though. "Thanks." She said calmly to her. "The name is Rikita." She offers her hand for a shaking. Kagome hesitantly takes out her hand to shake. Little did she know that she was foolishly punched into the stomach and chin, and into her right eye, leaving her unconscious. "That's what you get from me, bitch." Rikita said evilly leaving her there. Within the hallway a security camera captured the whole thing. The principal was very strict about students getting bullied.

A janitor was swiping, and finds Kagome on the floor, still unconscious. He runs to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Kagome didn't replied. He carries her to the nurse's office. He enters the room; the nurse was at her deskwork. "Ms. Yumada, I find her unconscious in the hallway." The nurse looks and said, "Put her on that bed." Pointing to the bed in one of the tiny rooms. "I'll call her family." The nurse said picking up the phone. "Thank you for bringing her here." She said to the janitor. He nodded and left.

Meanwhile. The principal, looked at the student closely, "Her again? This is the fifth time already she bullied another student." He looks at her schedule to see which class she was in. He finds and calls the class, "Hello?" The teacher answering the phone in his class. "Hello, Mr. Yokite, I would like Rikita in my office, please." The principal requests on the other line. "Sure thing." Hanging up. "Rikita, you've been requested to the office." The teacher said to her. Rikita left the room, heading down to the office.

Meanwhile, Kagome comes to, "where am I?" she asks. "In the nurse's office." The nurse replies. "How did I get here?" She asks. "The Janitor found you in the hallway, and brought you here. I called your family. They sent a man named Inuyasha to come get you." Kagome tries to rub her eyes, feeling the pain in her right eye. "I got nailed in the eye, chin, and stomach, and knocked out." She groaned, so she laid back down.

In the office Rikita enters. "I've been called to come down here." She said to one of the workers. "Hold on for a minute." The worker said walking to the back of the room. "Sir, she's here." She informed him. "The principal will see you now." Rikita comes into the principal's office. "Rikita, do you know why you are here?" The principal asks seriously, facing the window. "No I don't principal." She replies innocently. "Don't play dumb, I know what you did, just a few minutes ago." He said, as he turns his chair to face her. "What do you mean sir?" Rikita asks as she sits down across from him at his desk. "I'll show you." He turns to the TV right by him. "What's going on here, sir?" She asks with an attitude. He takes the remote, "When you suspended last month, the school decided to install video cameras around the hallways." He informed her. Her eyes widen a little. "I'll show you what I mean having security cameras around the school." He turns on the TV, showing what happened in the hallway. As they watch the clip, Rikita knew for sure that she was in trouble. "Now you know Rikita. You knock Higurashi unconscious after you punched her in the right eye, the chin, and in the stomach. This is the fifth time this year you've bullied another student. I'm going to call in your parents to have a meeting with me, and if you and your parents deny coming, I'm afraid I have no choice but to expel you from the school for the rest of the year, and the following year." He said. Rikita stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, "You can't do this to me. I've come too far for this, and this is what you do to me? Unacceptable!" she yelled straight into his face. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me young lady. We've been through this over, and over, and you didn't listen, and you turn your back on me and started bullying the students of this school. And that's final. Understand?" He said with a serious tone of voice. Rikita turns around, and yells at him. "You're the one who should screw yourself, besides I've had enough of this dumb." She left slamming the door. "We're not done with this missy." He said.

In the nurse's office, Kagome has an ice pack on her right eye. "This is just great, I was so excited for tomorrow, and this is what I get. I just wish this didn't happened at all, why did Rikita do that to me?" She asks herself. "It's Rikita's family were bullies when they were her age." The nurse answers. The door opens; Kagome looks to see who comes into the room, "Inuyasha!" She cried running into his arms. "What happened?" He asked the crying girl. "I was bullied." She whimpered. "Let me see. Aww you poor thing." He said softly as he wiped down her tears. Kagome removed the ice pack and showed him the black eye to him. "Who on earth did this you?" Kagome looked down to the ground. "It was a student a little older than me who did this to me." She said. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but who is this, Kagome?" Kagome turned, "He my boyfriend." She said. "If you want, you can leave right now. I'll let the principal know." The nurse said to them. "I'd like that." Kagome said. As she grabs her things, Inuyasha helps her. "Come on." As soon as they left, the nurse thought to herself. 'I can't believe she also got bullied.'

Inuyasha and Kagome return home. Kagome got off, but her stomach was killing badly, not that she's dying or anything. Inuyasha caught her, and helped her into the house. "Inuyasha take me to the bathroom, please." She asks weakly. Inuyasha quickly takes her there. Kagome goes in and closes the door behind. Inuyasha waits out of the bathroom. Kagome leans against the toilet lid, and started vomiting into it. 'why did this have to happen to me?' she moans on her knees. She soon flushes the vomit down the drain of the toilet. "You can come in Inuyasha." Kagome called out. Inuyasha comes in seeing Kagome still on her knees. "I can take you to your room if you want?" Kagome looks up slowly to him, nodding for a yes. Inuyasha carefully picks her up, bridal style, and takes her to her room. He gently sets her down on her bed. Kagome begins to sweat none stop. Inuyasha puts his hand on her forehead. "You've got a fever, Kagome." Kagome opens her eyes, but her vision was blurry. "I-I-I-do?" Kagome groans 'cause her head hurts. Inuyasha heads to the door, "I'll be right back." Kagome closed her eyes. A few seconds later, Inuyasha brings in some cold water, a washcloth and some medicine. "Is that you?" Kagome asks quietly, but Inuyasha heard loud and clear. "Yeah it's me." Inuyasha sits on the bed beside her, dipping the washcloth, folds it and places it on her forehead. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't been there today." She said to him. "Don't be, Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at her brown eyes. He finds tears coming out of them. "Kagome, don't cry. You know how much I can't stand it." He added wiping them off her carefully. "You should take this, it'll help your eye." Inuyasha handing eye drops. Kagome carefully squeezes a little drop of the liquid in her black eye. When it hit it. She rubs it to spread it. "Your eye will heal within a few hours." Inuyasha informs her. "Who did this to you again?" He asks. "It was student, a little older than me. I was waiting for my class to begin, no one was in the hallway. I was leaning against the wall. A female student came up to me about to wish me a happy birthday. Her name was Rikita and when I was about to shake her hand, she quickly punched me in the stomach, the my chin, and in the right eye." She pointed where they were, looking down, as her bangs covering her eyes. Inuyasha puts his hand on her chin where it got punched. "I should've been there to protect you. I'm sorry." He said sadly. Kagome slowly sits up and snugs into his red kimono. "Inuyasha, don't even bother thinking about something like that." She said. Inuyasha embraces her tightly, making her feel protectively. He loosens his grip, Kagome lays her head down on her bed. Inuyasha puts her covers over her. "Now get some rest." He said to her, giving a kiss softly on the forehead.

While sleeping, sits by her watching her. Kagome starts tossing and turning. She begins to talk in her sleep, "What do you want? Stay away from me!" Inuyasha jolts up and grabs Kagome's hand. "Inuyasha, please help me!" She screamed. "Kagome, I'm right here." He response her sleepy question. Hearing his voice, she opens her eyes fast, and panting, and then takes a deep breathe. She looks around and see Inuyasha on her right. "Inuyasha. It was awful!" Inuyasha holds her tightly. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare. You're safe now." Stroking her long black hair.

The following day it's Kagome's 16th birthday, and it's on a Saturday. Kagome doesn't seem too thrill about at all every since that incident. Inuyasha was in the bathroom, taking a shower to get ready for the day. Kagome on the other hand decides to take a walk in the park. She needs time alone for a while. She writes a note and leaves on the table of her room. She got her clothes on, a green t-shirt, and jeans. She puts on her sneakers, and heads out the door.

Inuyasha turns of the shower and puts on a towel and ties it around his waist. "Hey Kagome, can you get my clothes?" He asks. No answer. Sota walks down the hall finding Inuyasha. "Kagome's not here." He said to him. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks. "The last time I saw her, she left the house about 10 minutes ago." Sota explains. Inuyasha gets into Kagome's room, and finds a note on her table.

_Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry to let you see this way, but I need to be alone for a while. If you want, You can find me in the park._

_Kagome_

Inuyasha thought, 'I guess she didn't get over it at all.' He grabs his modern clothes, and heads out the door, begins running to the park when Kagome will be.

Meanwhile, Kagome is just walking along the park's path. She finds a spot off a cliff, and sits down. 'I can't believe that my birthday was going to be like this.' She thought to herself. On the other side of the park, Inuyasha enters. 'Kagome where are you?' as he tries to find her scent. Unfortunately there were so many people here, that it made it difficult for him to find her. Kagome is still sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking all over the park, a voice creeps behind her, "well, well, well, if it isn't the birthday bitch?" Kagome's eyes widen, and reckonizes the voice. She turns around and find it's Rikita. "What do you want this time?" Kagome demanded with a glare. "I've came to apologize about yesterday." She responses innocently. "I'm not buying your act. Leave me alone." Kagome said as she stood up in front of her. "After what you did to me yesterday, I won't forgive you! You just made my life even worse than before. Now leave me alone." she said serious. Rikita comes up and pulls her up by her shirt. "I won't leave until you accept my apology." Kagome holds onto her arms, "I'm not afraid of you this time." She said strangling. "If not, then die." Rikita throws Kagome over the cliff. "INUYASHA!" Rikita looks over the cliff amused of the fall. Just before Kagome was going to hit the ground, and flash of red catches her. The red flash lands safely on the ground. Rikita's smile turns into a surprise, "what was that thing that caught her?" She asked herself. She runs to where Kagome was. Kagome moans and opens her eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm so glad that you're here." She cried hugging him. "Oh Kagome, you should know better not to go out there on your own. You could've been hurt…like when you almost hit the ground from that fall." He said to her softly. "I though I was going to lose you for sure." He added. He then hears a rustle in the bushes. "Whose there?" He asks. Rikita comes out, Kagome quickly hides behind him. "Where is she? I know she's here." She said. "And who you are…?" Inuyasha demanded. "I'm Rikita, I'm here looking for Kagome." She explains. "Inuyasha, she's the one who knock me out." She whispered, so Inuyasha can hear her. "So you're the one who beat her yesterday. How dare you do that to her!" He yells to her. "Just who the hell are you?" Rikita asks, "I'm Inuyasha, her boyfriend. And since you're the one who beat her up, then you're gonna have to get through me." He glared at her. "I don't back down from a fight." Rikita said getting into a fighting stance. All of a sudden a group of police officers came in. "Freeze no body move!" The leader said, "Rikita Gushide, you're under arrest." He said hand cuffing her wrist behind her back. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asks. "She's wanted for 2nd degree assault." The office responses to him. Kagome comes from behind Inuyasha's back surprised of the student that beat her up is wanted. "Did you get a hold of her parents?" She asks him. "Yes, and they're also wanted as well, luckily we got them as well." The office said to them.

"I'm ready to go home." Kagome said sadly as she walks away from the scene. Inuyasha turns around and walks beside. "I'm so depressed. This is the worst birthday ever." She said sobbing. Inuyasha sensing her tears, takes her hand. "It'll turn out for the better. Trust me." Inuyasha assures her with comfort. "Besides I've got something for you Kagome." He added. She looked up a head of her, and looks to him. "Really?" Kagome asks as she wipes her tears off her face. "I do, I really do Kagome." He said. Kagome smiles a little bit. "If you want me to have it, then you better catch me!" She laughs as she runs a head of him. "oh you wanna put it that way? Well here I come!" He said smirking, as he chases her through the park. Kagome ran so fast that she managed to get to her shrine. When she got to the stop, she heads to the Sacred Tree. "Right here will do." She pants a little falling onto the bark of the tree. "I wonder where Inuyasha is?" She asks as she takes a few deep breathes. Inuyasha leaps up the stairs. He spots Kagome with her eyes closed as she tries to rest. He grins a little and leaps into the other side of the tree. "I wonder where my little Kagome went off to?" He said with a little humor in his voice. Kagome still resting, doesn't know that Inuyasha was right beside her. Inuyasha leans down on his hands and feet. "ragh." He yells pouncing onto Kagome. "Oh." Kagome said. "I've gotcha you sweetie." He said as gets off her, and picks her up. "Yes you did." Kagome smiles. Inuyasha and Kagome head into the house. When they enter the house, all the lights were turn off. "Is anyone home?" Kagome asks worriedly. "I'm not sure, Kagome." Inuyasha said. She manages to get into the living room, turns on the lights, "SURPRISE!" Kagome was sure surprised. Her family, and her school friends were all in the living with decorations for. "Oh man, I never knew this was going to happen. Inuyasha did you know about this?" She asks to him. "Of course I knew about this." He responses with a smile on his face, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Happy Birthday, honey." Her mother said giving a hug.

A few hours later, Kagome was opening her presents and was happy for what she got. "Thank you so much, everyone!" She yells for her family, and friends. "Kagome, you look tired." Her mother said to her. Kagome nodded. "I should take a shower though first." Kagome complies. She heads upstairs to go to the bathroom. While taking her shower, her family, and Inuyasha clean up the living room. "Thanks, Inuyasha. You've been a big help." Kagome's mother said politely. "It's no problem." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome gets out of the shower, and gets into her room. Inuyasha can't resist her pleasant scent of her. He quickly gets to the outside of her room. He knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Kagome asks from the inside. "It's me." Inuyasha said from the outside. "You can come in." She opens the door. Inuyasha walks in, and sees the presents on her desk. "You got great presents there, Kagome." He compliments and sits on her bed. "But you're missing a present though." He adds. Kagome confused turns around. "What do you mean?" She walks towards them. "I don't think I'm missing any of them." She said. "You're missing mine. That's what I mean." Inuyasha approaches to her. "Oh." He embraces her from behind. He pulls a little box from inside his red kimono. "Happy Birthday, sweetie." He shows it to her. She opens it, and is shocked to see it. It was a beautiful diamond necklace, along with her birthstone in the middle. "Wow Inuyasha, this is amazing." She said with tears of joy coming from her eyes. "You're welcome, Kagome." She turns around and hugs him. Inuyasha smiles and hugs tightly. "I believe this is the best Birthday ever, thanks to you." Kagome confesses to him. He loosens his grip, and puts his hand under her chin, "and I have another present for you." Inuyasha said to her. "and what would that be?" she asks him into his golden eyes. "This." He leans down and kisses her on the lips. 'Inuyasha, what would I do without you?" She asks him, "Then my life would never be completed." He answers, and they get into bed. Kagome turns off the lamp beside her bed. And gets comfortable in his arms, "I love you." She said half asleep. "I love you too." He tells back, giving a kiss on her cheek, and the fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
